


Protected

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [4]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Protected

_“Sir?” Came JARVIS’s voice._  
  
“Yes, JARVIS?” Tony sighed, knowing that he was screwed either way.  
  
“Miss Y/N has left the premises.”  
  
“ **HOW**? She didn’t get on the damn elevator that long ago.”  
  
“Shall I alert the authorities?”  
  
Tony shook his head. “No. I’ll find her myself.”

* * *

You hadn’t gotten all that far when he’d found you. You were a couple blocks away, about to walk into the cafe. “Y/N!” He snapped, making you groan and turn. “Seriously, how the hell did you get out that quickly?” Tony was doing his best not to sound a tiny bit proud. Because he was, and would have said so if you weren’t his daughter.

A few people had stopped to watch the interaction, a few snapping pictures of the two of you. “I feel smothered, Dad. I just want a damn cup of coffee without feeling like I’m under protective custody.” You gave him a sad look. “I love you, and I love the others, but you wanting to uproot my life? What about my friends? What about my school work? I’m not a genius like you, but I get good grades.”

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. “Let’s get you that coffee. I’ll sit on the other side of the cafe, and then we’ll head home. We’ll figure something out. Promise, kid.” He smiled, pulling you into a hug. There was a collective ‘awwwe’ from the ground, making you chuckle. “Alright, alright.” Tony snapped at the onlookers. “You got your pictures, move along. Yes, Tony Stark has a heart.” He said teasingly. 

* * *

While you weren’t a huge fan of the agreement that had been made, it was better than nothing. Finally, you caved, and you were enrolled in private school. Simply because of who your father was, you were instantly the most popular girl in school, and you hated it. Loathed it, even. Your friends got to spend every weekend at the tower, and he treated the parents out on Fridays. Most of the time Thor would stay behind and supervise, or Clint would, as well.

Your friends had been a bit upset that you’d kept this from them, but they came around. Thor was laid back and adored by them, Clint was the ‘cool’ uncle. It was a nice arrangement. And, one month in the summer, Tony told you that he’d take you all on vacation. All expenses paid for you, your friends, and their parents if they wanted. When he had said that, you were sure you were dreaming.

Headlines all over painted him as a loving, protective father, or mentioned Iron Man’s true heart being you. It was sweet, and you’d learned to brush it off. Your father, however, only became more worried as time went on. The more you made the news, the more his enemies would hear about you.

All he wanted was you safe, and he was doing everything he could.


End file.
